The Demon Within
by Purplewolfy
Summary: This is my new story. My brother Enrique the wolf is now in this story, he's wants to fine me so he can save me. But the problem is he's saving me from himself. How will he save me if he can't control his actions because of the dark being inside him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Enrique the Demon Wolf

It was a beautiful day on Mobius- "F*UK," or not…

That scream came from none other than Bianca the Wolf, who for some reason was in a tree and was push off of it by her best friend, Valerie the Dog. "Why'd you do that for? I was just having a nap when you rudely woke me up," said a very peeved wolf. Valerie on the other hand didn't care if she was mad, instead of answering her friend's question; she took her by the wrist and dragged her to their home. Bianca demanding what the heck she was doing the whole way through.

Valerie sat Bianca on the couch and turned on the TV. Bianca was still questioning the white dog's actions and considering giving her a good shock later. Valerie was getting fed up with the purple wolf's whining and yelled at her. "WILL YA SHUT UP AND WATCH!" Bianca was surprised with her friend's outburst and decided to stay put and watch the TV.

On the screen was a female lion stating that there was an attack earlier by a mysterious red a black wolf with three tails. They described the wolf as a male who was dangerous and that should anyone see this figure they should call the police immediately. Then the screen switches to a commercial about some foot cream…

Bianca was still confused,"Okay… so why did you dragged me her?" Valerie faced palmed, "I wanted you to see this story. This place is getting too dangerous for us, maybe we should try to find a way to leave and go back to Earth?" Bianca was speechless. It was a few seconds before she sighed and spoke again, "Valerie. There is no way in hell that I would ever consider going back to that place you call 'home'. There is nothing there for me anymore. I have a life right here. I mean if you want to go back, that's fine with me. But I'm not leaving Mobius." Valerie's face was one of surprise, "No! I'm not going to leave you here." Bianca sighed again and then smiled, "You're the best. You know that?" "Yes. Yes I do."

*Somewhere else*

The red and black wolf was roaming around the forest, waiting for the sun to go down. He always worked better when it was dark. He could easily hide in the shadows.

"I have to get to that damn girl! If I can get her power, I will be invisible! Once I'm in her body during the next full moon, her power will be mine… forever… I just have to put up with her annoying brother."

'Get out of my body and you won't have to worry about me!'

"I need you right now to survive; I can't live in the sun too long. That's why I was wearing that cloak when you found me. And I will get to your sister; stop trying to fight my control!"

'No! I won't let you do it!'

The red wolf clutched his in pain, "Stop… fight…ing!"

'I… won't… let… you do… "This!"

Enrique was able to speak the last part; he was finally backed in control. He was panting, tired of the fight to get back in control. He had a slight headache, but it was a small price to pay to save his sister.

"Okay if I can stay in control by the first full moon, I won't have to worry about, HIM, again. I don't want to be stuck in this body anymore, but if it means saving Bianca and the world, then so be it! I just need to find a way to warn her about me. But I don't want to go near her, I might lose it around her. But what can I do!"

He thought about demons and how people would get rid of them on Earth. Bianca would always watch that super natural stuff; a priest would always be the one to get rid of them. Are there any priests on this planet? Well he just have to look around.

'You can't get rid of me that easily!'

"I can try!"

So Enrique started to head for the city, trying to find a person who could help him. Little did he know that the person who would help him is a friend of her sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Help.

Enrique has been asking around for anyone who can help him, but nobody wanted to. Heck! No one wanted to look at him because of the way he looked. With his red sclera and his black irises, plus the fact that his sharp teeth pointed out of his mouth, people thought he was a demon. Which, in a way, they would be right, but instead he has a demon inside of him.

Of course this sadden Enrique, and the fact that some of them ran away screaming didn't help either. But he didn't give up, there had to be someone out there that could help him, right?

Just then he saw a green tiger sitting under a tree. He didn't think he would help him, but what does he have to lose?

"Um…hey kid! Can you help me?"

The green tiger was Kenny the Tiger. He was a new addition to the group, and didn't know much about the others. He looked up and saw a black and red wolf with marking around his red and black eyes. Of course Kenny was frightened of the strange guy before him, but he did ask for help.

"Wh-what do you need, sir?"

Enrique was happy that this kid didn't run like the others, but he still seems nervous. 'I don't blame him, I look like a freak.'

"Can you tell me the nearest church around here?"

Kenny was confused. A church? Why is he asking for a chuch?

"There's one a few blocks from one of my friend's house. I can lead you to it. It's not that far away."

Enrique was happy that this person is actually willing to help him.

"Thanks kid. What's your name?

"Kenny. Yours?

"Enrique."

*With Bianca and Valerie*

Bianca and Valerie have been out for almost the whole day. They haven't spoken about the idea of moving back to Earth, but that doesn't mean that it has been forgotten.

"You know it's weird," said Bianca.

Valerie looked over at her purple friend. "What's weird?"

"I've been having this weird feeling of darkness for a while. It's not from me or you, but it's someone I know."

Valerie was confused. "Maybe it's from the others?"

"No… I can tell if it's from them. Plus they hide it very well. I just can't shake the feeling that I know this person."

"Maybe you're just a bit jumpy. Or it maybe someone that you think you know, but you don't.

"No. I definably know this person."

Valerie saw how much this was bothering Bianca. She put her hand on her shoulder, and looked her in the eyes."Maybe you should just forget about it. It might not be important. Just let it go."

Bianca saw that Valerie did have a good point. 'What am I worried about. It's probably nothing.' She smiled at her friend and said, "You're right. It couldn't be that important."

So they walked along their neighborhood, trying to enjoy the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Bianca's thoughts.

Bianca was still having the weird feeling of darkness. She tried to push the thought out of her mind, but it just kept on nagging her. 'Why do I feel like I know the person with this much dark energy? What am I missing here? This is all so confusing…' Bianca wanted to find out who this person was so she can finally think about something other than this person that has so much darkness. 'If I can find him or her, then maybe I can drop this subject all together.' I wonder if Valerie will be okay with this.

While they were walking, they pasted a shoe store. Valerie, seeing a nice pair of shoes, made them both go in and take a look around. Bianca, the tom-boy that she is, did not want to go in the store to buy shoes. She had other things to worry about. 'Why does she force me in these places? I mean it's not like I but anything. There's nothing wrong with the shoes that I have now.' She looked at her red and white converse. They were a bit dirty, and the white parts weren't so white anymore, but that what happens. You can't keep them clean forever. Bianca was happy that they fit her feet. She didn't care what they looked like.

Bianca decided to look for Valerie and tell her that she wants to leave. 'Now where did that white dog go?' Bianca looked around to find her white friend. But she couldn't find her. 'Where the hell did she go?' She looked everywhere, but didn't find her friend. 'This is starting to annoy me…'

"Bianca!"

Said wolf turned around to find Valerie running towards her.

"Where the hell have you been? I was looking all over for you."

"For me? I was looking for you. I wanted to show you these."

She brought up a pair of yellow sneakers. Bianca looked up to her. "So?"

Valerie sighed. "I was wondering what you thought about them."

"They're fine. Look can we just go. I want to do something."

"Fine. Let me buy them and we can go."

Valerie left to go and buy the sneakers, leaving Bianca with her thoughts. 'Why does anybody like buying at mall? It's boring, and I'm not the kind to be in and enclosed space, that really doesn't have anything for you that's exciting, for a long period of time.' It took awhile for Valerie to actually buy the shoes, but once they did, Bianca ran out the door.

Valerie just sighed and followed: "What's that you need to do that you couldn't wait for?"

"That weird dark feeling. I want to know who it belongs to…"

Valerie sighed: "Really? That again? Please Bianca; it's nothing to worry about."

Bianca growled, "Yes it is! With that much dark energy, they have to be dangerous or maybe not. But we don't know now do we?'

"I guess… But still, why should we get involved. Is it really our problem?"

Bianca stopped and thought for a minute. 'She's right; it's really not our problem… But why do I feel draw to the source of the energy? This is just strange.'

She looked towards Valerie: "You don't have to come if you don't want to, I can understand that. But I just… I need to know how this is. I feel draw to them."

Valerie could see that this was important to her wolf friend. 'She seems desperate to find this person. But why? Maybe we should check it out.'

"Okay… I'll go with you. Lead the way!"

Bianca smiles, "Thanks Valerie. I owe you one."

"Yes you do know come on!"

Bianca and Valerie set off to find the dark energy, not knowing what they were getting themselves into this time.


End file.
